Resident Evil: Conflict Chapter 3
by Cory Gillis
Summary: Jill And Carlos are spared but Leon and Claire are in for trouble


Resident Evil: Conflict

Chapter 3

By Cory Gillis

Running over the runway to one of the planes ready to take off, Leon, Kevin, Claire and Sherry got onto the awaiting plane.It wasn't big, just meant for a hand full of people, about 15 roughly.

They all stepped onto the plane and Kevin pulled the door tight shut.Then he ran of to the cockpit, disappearing behind a door at the front of the plane.Claire put Sherry to a seat on the plane, then took a look around the aircraft.Leon came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.She turned to face him.

"I never new about Chris being in the Air Force?" He said to her.

"Well, it was something he kept to himself as he was kicked out," She replied.

"It wasn't in his profile as last job!That's a crime as he is lying about his identity!"

Claire looked at her feet.

"Well I don't know!And if he was here I would ask him!" she said, nearly breaking down.

Leon put his arm around.Claire fell into his arms, putting hers around his upper chest.It felt homely in a sense.Chris would comfort her this way if he were here.

Suddenly, Kevin came rushing back in.Startled, Claire and Leon jumped to a start.Kevin stopped in front of them, looking puzzled, but shook the _thought_ from his mind.

"We're about ready to start, I think you should fasten up," he told them.

Claire sat in the seat next to Sherry and buckled herself up, and then began to help Sherry do the same.Leon and Kevin took the two seats in front, strapping themselves in, and then indulging in a conversation.

The planes, engines began to heat up as the aircraft began to slowly move towards the runway.Accelerating down the runway, the wheels left the ground and soon the aircraft was in the air. 

As Claire attended to Sherry's needs, Kevin turned to Leon.

"Leon, do you mind filling me in on the details of… what's going on?"

"You mean you don't know!" Leon asked, startled. 

Kevin Looked at him hard.

"Well," Leon began."It all began with the Spencer Estate incident…"

Someone was on them, following them, trying to stop them, but will they catch them.Jill tried to remember if they was any way to set the Scout Team off course.Unfortunately, there was nothing.Even if they landed, they still would be caught.They were still far from their destination, just flying over Europe's border, not far now.

Suddenly, Carlos called her attention.She turned to him and he told her to listen to the radio.They had picked up another transmission.

"Base to Squad 4, abandon previous mission, new orders.Positive sittings of survivors, an RPD cop, two Air Force members, a woman and a girl.Could be posing as a threat.Exterminate that threat.Over and out."

"Looks liked we're off the hook!" Carlos said, sarcastically.

Jill thought to herself.According to things in the city, see did see and her survivors in the RPD, in the S.T.A.R.S. officeShe recalled the words…

_'There's no reason for us to stay any longer than necessary.Let's spilt up and find a way out of here.'_

_ _

_'Right!'_

_ _

That voice… _right_… where had see heard it?Just then, it caught her.

"We have to help them!"Jill told Carlos.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "If we go, we'll be shot down too!"

Jill gave him a sharp look.

"Just trust me!"She replied to him, smiling.

"Wow, is that what started it?"

Kevin looked astonished.After hearing the story of the destruction of Raccoon, the virus that transformed people into zombies and monsters, he couldn't believe it.A company, a virus, could do all this damage?

'Clump'

Something was heard from the cockpit.Kevin and Leon both looked puzzled.Kevin got up and headed to the cockpit.Before he entered he turned to Leon.

"Mind if I tell the pilot this?"

"No, it's best he knew too," Leon answered.

Kevin nodded, and disappeared behind the curtain.Leon turned to Claire behind him.

"Did you hear that!He never knew a thing!"

"Well he wasn't in Raccoon was he?" Claire replied.

Leon turned round again.He sat back and thought.Something was troubling him, but he had no idea what it was.Just then, he heard a shout.

"Jesus Christ!What the hell?"

Gunshots were then heard within the cockpit.Leon got up and took out his weapon.Claire did the same.Then, Kevin came running out of the cockpit.Running to Claire and Leon, he stumbled onto the floor and began to stutter out the situation.

"Fuck! Josh… h-he's one of them!He just… changed right there… right in front of me!"

Shaken, Kevin got up and faced thecockpit for the others, ready for Josh to appear.Then he appeared.Even though he was a zombie, most of his body still looked fresh, not dead.But that didn't stop them.All three fired at the same time into the gut of the dying creature.

As the blood splattered, it fell to the floor.Motionless on the floor, blood spewed from the bullet holes.Kevin ran back into the cockpit, still shaking.

"I need to take over and control the aircraft.Do me a favour and… and dump that…that… 'thing' in the luggage hold."

Claire looked at Leon and he did the same.Then they began to drag the body out into the luggage hold.

As they dragged it in, the plane shook.They could here something hit the plane's outer hull.Sparks began to fly as bumps in the hull began to appear.It sounded like gunfire.

"Jesus, what was that?Leon shouted.

"Someone's shooting at us!" Claire returned.

They headed back for the cockpit of the plan.Claire stopped at Sherry at stayed to reassure her.Leon ran into the cockpit to find Kevin at the helm, trying to steady the plane under the gunfire.

"It's some kind of squad group, they're trying to stop us."

"Probably Umbrella.They're probably out for us!" Leon said.

Kevin looked at the controls in front of him.

"There was a trick I learned how to shake them but I can't remember… exactly how to do it.I… have to fly low and…"

"Do what you need to," Leon told him.Kevin nodded and began to bring the plane low to the ground.

As they got lower and lower, the aircraft following them began disappear of the radar.It had seemed to have gone completely.Leon looked puzzled.

"Something's not right, this is not like Umbrella to give up?"

'BANG'

_ _

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the back engine, and it burst into flames.Something must have hit them, possibly from the ground.The plane began to fall straight to the ground.Claire ran in.

"What the hell is going in?" Leon turned to her.

"We're gonna crash, get Sherry belted up and you too!I'll try and help Kevin!"

Claire nodded and disappeared behind the curtain.

Leon sat on the seat in the cockpit and also took control.Kevin turned to him.

"We have to get the nose up!" He tolled him.Leon nodded and began to pull the stick back towards him.Kevin did the same.They could see the ground in front of them.The nose came up and they could hear the top of the trees scratch the bottom of the plane.

The plane hit the ground.Branches hit the screen, dirt and stones flew every where.A screeching could be heard from the bottom of the plane.The plane shook violently as it travelled along the ground.The plane slowed down, then it halted, stopped.Steam rose from the burst engines. The plane sat, wrecked, practically destroyed.

How were they going to reach Austria now?More importantly, are they still alive?

To Be Continued…

What has happened to Claire, Leon, Sherry and Kevin.Are they all right?What will happen to Carlos and Jill?Will there fate become the same as The others?

Spoiler Alert!!!

(DOWN HERE)

¯¯¯¯¯¯

¯¯¯¯¯¯

WARNING!!! SPOILER!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO WANT TO

SPOIL THE NEXT CHAPTERS AHEAD!!!

¯¯¯¯¯¯

SPOILER!!!

Here is the beginning to (my version) of Code Veronica.Claire and Leon send a distress call and Jill and Carlos here it.They come to rescue them but Claire is separated as she believes her brother is here.Leon, Sherry and Kevin escape with Jill and Carlos and continue to Austria.


End file.
